


Magnus is Confused About Gay

by lovetommo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Questions, Sexuality, curious friends, how does it work??, magnus is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: Magnus is not trying to intrude Even and Isak's relationship. He is just really confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Magnus' awkwardness and Evak so that what this fic is.

Magnus was confused. He was starting to become upset because of this. No one would answer his questions about sex. He would bring it up in conversation and no one would answer him. Either they would just start laughing at him or just awkwardly stare into the distance, no matter who he asked. He knew about sex but he wanted to know more. He wanted to know about gay sex. 

One day he was talking with Jonas outside of school before class started. Isak and Madhi were inside grabbing a bite to eat quickly. Jonas kept talking about the waffles he had for dinner last night but Magnus was going crazy.

“You have no idea how good they were, dude! It was like a fucking orgas-” 

“How do gay people have sex?” Magnus blurted. Jonas choked on his spit and looked at him with gaping eyes.

“I’m not having sex with you, Magnus,” Jonas laughed, his cheeks widening. Magnus blushed and said, “I don’t want to have sex with you! I’m happy with Vilde. It’s just..”

Magnus shifted his feet and looked at the ground. Jonas was still looking at him, very confused. Magnus looked back up and said, “How do Even and Isak have sex?”

Jonas started busting out with laughter, he laughed so hard he was clutching his stomach. “I’m being serious, Jonas!”

Jonas was still laughing his head off when Isak came up behind Magnus and grabbed his shoulder as a greeting. He saw Jonas, who was doubled over, and asked, “What’s going on?”

Jonas looked at Magnus then Isak then Magnus and then back at Isak. Magnus started mouthing at him to shut up but he did not listen.

“Magnus wants to know how you have sex,” Jonas stated. 

Isak’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Magnus, “Um, what?”

“Not you in general!” Magnus defended. Isak crossed his arms and looked at him with an amused expression. “Like how do, you know,” he started to whisper. “Gay people, get it on?”

Jonas finally had calmed down and was looking at Magnus like he was idiot. Isak had a little smirk on his face but mostly just felt awkward. He was not sharing his sex life with Magnus. 

“Describe straight sex to me?” Isak asked innocently. “I’ve never had it but I sure have had more action than you.”

“Well played, my man!” Jonas laughed, high-fiving his friend.

“Well, it like just works with a guy and a girl,” Magnus described. “Like there is a vagina and then the dick-”

“I’m done with this conversation,” Isak finished. “See you later, boys.”

“But wait!” Magnus screamed. “What is a top and a bottom?”

All Jonas could do was face-palm himself and pretend that he did not know Magnus. 

All day Magnus thought about gay sex. He just did not know how it worked. Like what hole does the dick go into? There are no other holes!

Before going to his last class, he saw Isak and Even by Isak’s locker. They were standing close together but still some space in between. Even had his hand on Isak’s hipbone and was slowly pulling him closer. Isak would glance around every time he got closer to him. When Isak didn’t see anyone, he would put his hand in Even’s hair and smile. Magnus felt like he was intruding but he could not look away. 

Even lowered his head down slightly to gently kiss his neck. Isak would laugh and then push him away. Isak put his face into Even’s neck and was whispering. No one was in the hallway except for them and Magnus hiding behind the locker. 

Isak breathed in Even’s scent and hummed. “You’re my favorite person in the world.”

Even grinned and kissed the top of his head. “The man of your dreams?”

Isak looked up at him hopefully and kissed his jaw, “The man of my dreams.”

Even couldn’t take it anymore. He smashed their lips together. Isak jumped in surprise but quickly kissed back. Isak’s hands were playing with Even’s shirt, his fingers ghosting his skin. Even flipped them and pushed Isak against the locker. He put one hand on Isak's hip and one on his ass, squeezing it. Isak would smile and then kiss him back just as hard. They pulled away for air for a brief second but not for too long. 

"I missed you last night," Isak breathed. Even's response was slightly rolling his hips on Isak making him let out a small moan. 'Did they forget that they were in school?' Magnus wondered.

Isak removed his hand from Even's hair and grazed his arm with his finger, getting lower and lower. He put his hands on Even's belt and tugged. Even smirked but said, "Stop, we're in school."

Isak flicked his eyebrows and started palming him, "That never stopped us before..."

Even rolled his head back and tapped Isak's ass. He got the hint and wrapped his legs around Even's waist. Even put his arms around Isak, holding him up. They were still kissing and Magnus was still watching. He knew he should have went to class a long time ago but it was like his eyes were glued. Was this why they were never in class?

Even was still holding Isak, making out against the lockers. Magnus saw something poking out in both of their jeans, in their private area. Could it be?

"Come on," Isak murmured. "I see you are ready..."

"Do it right here, right now," Even demanded, putting Isak down. Isak's eyes widened and said, "No! Someone could see us."

"Please," He was desperate. Isak could see. Isak looked around making Magnus hide further behind the lockers. Isak looked back at Even who did his signature eyebrow raise, making Isak weak.

He dropped to his knees and started playing with Even's jeans. Even leaned against the lockers in bliss. Magnus knew it was definitely time to leave but he couldn't! He didn't understand why but his feet just did not let him leave. 

Isak pulled Even's pants down slightly not leaving Even's eyes. They both were filled with desperation and lust, he pulled down his underwear and started moving his tongue around the leaking tip. Even moaned out, he had his hands in Isak's hair begging for more. Isak went further and put his whole mouth around Even. Even let out a rather loud moan making Isak shush him.

Now, Magnus had to leave! He saw way to much Even than he ever wanted! He was quite big th-

He turned around, tripping over a book left astray which signaled to the pair that someone was there. The pair jumped five feet when they heard the noise, Even hit his head against the lockers as Isak accidentally bit him. Isak pulled away quicker than a bullet as Even pulled his pants up. 

Isak turned around and saw Magnus' long hair flying around the corner.

Magnus saw them.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Also if anyone has requests about what Magnus should wonder next, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
